


trouble

by gryffindorstark



Category: Original Work, this can be implied in any fandom amiright?
Genre: College, F/M, First fiction, Fluff, Kind of a slow burn, Naive Reader, Smut, University, but not really, doesn’t know how manipulating men can be, i might put more tags as i start posting more, implied non con, reader grows a pair as story progresses, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorstark/pseuds/gryffindorstark
Summary: you felt his eyes on you everywhere you went, even when he wasn’t there you felt it.what did you get yourself into.





	1. beginning

it all started when you asked him a question about class, he was your literature professor and he invited you back to his office. you thought nothing of this and went, he opened the door and took a glance at you before letting you in, slowly going back to his chair and looking at you while he sat down. you held your stare because rule #1 that intimidation and seduction had in common was never break or the other will use that to their advantage. the conversation started and it went well...surprisingly. he did give you this vibe that he wanted you in some way but you shrugged it off because he was your professor and you didn’t want to get in trouble because of whatever this was so you played it off. he never broke that day until you went to his office the following week because of another question.


	2. follow up

it was a bit close to after hours, around 6 and you didn’t know if he would be there but nonetheless you checked anyway. halfway there you realized what you had on: a t-shirt dress that was more of a shirt than dress and sandals. your makeup was also still on from the day so you knew you looked good enough for him considering how he acts around you but you promised yourself that no matter how charming he got you wouldn’t let anything happen after all you’re a virgin and he’s married with kids so you would think he has some self control. 

you got to his office and low and behold he was there, you could hear him moaning and groaning in frustration about something which kind of turned you on. all of a sudden you did something so bold and said “if i knew any better professor, i’d say you were frustrated about something” you stepped in and leaned on his door. he looked up taken aback by not only my statement but my attire, he took a glance over my entire body seeming mesmerized and finally spoke “i’m always frustrated (y/n) i just need an outlet to take it out on” with insinuating eyes and just like that your confidence went away because this was a man, an experienced man and you, even though good at flirting and slight seduction could never and would never want to challenge him. 

you were staring at him while he was looking you over again sending chills up your spine and you started to worry about your body, you had a nice image: not petite but not plus, your skin was milky with no scars, and your long curly (h/c) went to the middle of your back. with that in mind all in all you were a package and he knew it.

he broke you out of your trance “is there a reason you’re here (y/n)?” you look up and he’s moving away from his desk slowly, and you feel as though time has slowed down somehow because all you were doing was taking in his features, he was a handsome man, lean, not too muscular but just enough so his muscles didn’t have enough room in his shirt, skinny too and eyes so brown they were like coffee, you could drown. he also looked like he’d be great in bed BUT that’s not going to happen so don’t think about that. 

he whistles to get my attention and he’s leaning on his bookshelf not that far from you, a couple of steps and we’d be touching distance. he’s standing there smug waiting for an answer to a question you forgot a while ago and you’re over here blushing a hundred shades of crimson probably down to your visible legs in this excuse of a dress. 

“what did you say professor?” trying to make this less tense, but he does what you dreaded, he came closer and while walking he was rolling up his undone sleeves and said “i said (y/n) is there a reason you’re here?” and he’s in front of my face to the point where i had to look up at him. you move slightly back so there’s room and said “i heard noises so i thought i would come down and see what it was” knowing it was a lie because that follow up question you had when you originally came, had long slipped your mind beyond return. he looked at you with complete lust in his eyes and suddenly you felt small in his glare, he doesn’t respond, instead he walks toward you even more pushing you up against his door then trapping you with his hands on both sides of your face. 

you regained your voice and said “professor what are you doing?” your voice is wavering a little and you prayed he couldn’t hear it but he did, you saw him smirk and say “i would again ask you the same thing little bird” the nickname he had just given you throws you off and your confused but you let him speak, “i understand if you heard things and your curiosity got the best of you but the question is why are you in this building, on this side at this time of hour, that too in your...pajamas? i believe” he looked you down once more and steps even closer so that our body’s are almost touching but you put your hands on his chest and he growls making your knees weak but don’t falter.  
you both make eye contact and he starts speaking again “(y/n)” his hands wander and go down to your waist, “i asked you a question” he grabs your leg, picks it up and slowly wraps it around him with eyes telling you “i dare you to move” and you don’t and keep it there out of what? fear, lust? he’s rubbing your leg up and down not letting you think straight let alone answer a question. 

he pinches the inner part of your thigh reminding you to answer and you finally say “sometimes i walk around campus close to night because it’s quiet and that’s when i stumbled down here” which wasn’t a lie but tonight it kind of was. he looked at you and did something that made you yelp, he picked you up with one swoop, pinned himself in between your legs and you against the wall. everything was touching and you were having so many feelings that some were indescribable, you then realize his erection is against you and you’re turning red again which amuses him. you were getting dizzy from his assertiveness and prowess which he noticed and pressed himself against your bud earning a moan to his delight and your horror and embarrassment. he nuzzled his nose into your neck and started smelling you and said “you’re not a very good liar little bird” again with the nickname. but you keep letting him nibble against your skin and you feel yourself pulling him closer waking you up finally able to speak again. 

“professor please put me down, i have”, “you have what” he interrupted not buying a single word i’m saying and continues to mark my skin making me feel amazing, he said “you know (y/n) the day you walked in my class i was mesmerized by you and thought of things i wanted to do to you, things that would make your pretty little blush reach your toes and god knows where else i can’t see, and now that you’re here so ready for me, i can’t help but wonder if i should try and do some of those things right now? for starters i want to take you on this desk” you’re on a high with how he’s making you feel but then remember who he is and how wrong this is! plus you’re far from ready for the “things he wants to do” you say “i have homework professor” you said with breathy moans and he smirked at you again and slowly put you down making sure to touch every bit of you on the way while never breaking eye contact which finally made your knees falter and he was there to hold you straight. once you got your legs back he said “of course, wouldn’t want a bright student like you falling behind on her classes now? would we?” 

you turn to leave but hear him say “oh and (y/n) see you in class tomorrow, don’t forget your textbook” you respond by nodding your head and don’t hear him say “things will be interesting now” and while your leaving you say to yourself “what have i gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2! let me know how you like it.


	3. class

it was the next morning and you wake 2 hours early as usual so you can have enough time to eat breakfast, do your makeup and get ready on time. your first class is literature so you remember to get your textbook just as he told you and you're dreading it because of what happened last night, class was an hour and 15 minutes so this will be the longest hour you've ever been through. you can still feel him all over you and miss that feeling but shake it off once you realize you arrived to the door of your class. 

you sit down at your assigned un-assigned seat (because in college everyone has one and you lose your shit if someone sits in it) you look at the clock and realize there is still 10 minutes before class starts so you quickly get yourself settled in and pray that other students walk in before he does and your prayers were answered, more girls and guys came so you could breathe again. 

\-----------------------------  
*professors pov*  
\-----------------------------

my god. last night was not expected, why did i do that? she looked so ravishing in that excuse of a dress, i wonder what she'll be wearing today? she does have an excellent sense of style, modest but leaving everything to my imagination, her clothing always hugs her so nice and showing all the curves i want to see and when she wants to show more skin, she doesn't disappoint. i remember she wore that bright red tube top that went all the way down to the small of her back and a short skirt that showed her perfect legs, the very same ones i felt all types of innocent ways last night and when she moaned, god i'm getting a hard just thinking about it, she smelled amazing, like roses and raspberries and her hair was so soft. i need to calm down but how can i? and just like that i walk in class ready to teach and there she is sitting like the perfect student, nose in her books. i wonder what secrets lie beneath this facade and what other moans can i extract from her, she's very innocent so pretty much anything i say can make her turn red. oh this is making it harder for me to stop, last night was nothing but this morning i'll make sure to get her hot and bothered without even touching her. 

i walk to the front of the class realizing that i've been standing in the doorway for too long but no-one noticed and she notices me and stiffens, i'm surprised at the power i have over her already. i write everything we're going to cover in our lecture today on the board and set up the computer. i wait for the remaining students to come in but i can't help but stare at her (without making it obvious of course) she looks divine, her lashes look so long and eyes themselves look enchanting with the black mascara that surrounds them, her outfit as i figured accentuates all of her delicious curves and makes her hard to resist, if it weren't for everyone else in this damn classroom i would walk over there, pin her on the desk and give her what she never knew she needed, i need to hear her say my name, but patience. my god she was going to be the death of me. but not today. 

\-----------------------------

he walks in class and you stiffen, you can't help but notice how nice he looks, but then again he always looks nice. you feel scrutinized under his glance and start to fidget but can't help but wonder what's going through his head? do you really want to know? no you don't so let's focus on class. 

he starts speaking "okay class, how is everybody doing today" and your reflexes automatically make you say good just like everybody else, he continues "i had a pretty good night last night and it's still going" and there he goes smirking at you again, oh how you want to smack it right off of him for making you so annoyed and putting you in this position but you wouldn't. he keeps staring at you hoping nobody would notice and you realize how screwed you are. "everybody open your textbooks to page 500, we're going to be talking about sexual innuendos when it comes to writing" and you feel your cheeks flare, this was going to be a long class. 

class finally ended and you're pretty sure your face is as bright as a tomato and that half the class are on a sexual rampage but how calm he looks is beyond you. you start packing your stuff and everyone starts to leave until it's just you which is not what you wanted because you know he'll want to talk to you. "(y/n)" and just what you didn't want to happen as you were so close to leaving out of the door.  
"do you mind holding on for just a second" he winked and you have no words, you can't believe this. but you stay because if you give an excuse now he'll call you back for office hours and you don't want to be alone with this man. "yes professor?" he walking towards you and looks at you making you feel small yet again. how does he do that?! "how did you like today's lecture" with that damn smirk. you can't believe the gall of him and you feel your anger get the best of you and slam your books down on the desk next to you. "HOW DID I LIKE TODAY'S LECTURE, YOU'RE ASKING ME THIS? who do you think you are!" you pushed him with your last statement and in that you regretted it because you didn't know what came over you. you wanted to get out of there as fast as you could but he grabbed your hand, spun you around, and slammed you into the wall and pinned you there knocking all air out of you. 

you look up at him and were scared beyond your mind, "oowww someone is a little feisty aren't they? well i think i like the fighty you more than the demure you, tell you what hit me again it really turned me on, go ahead" you couldn't believe what you were hearing and WHY it was turning you on, damn woman anatomy but because you wanted him to let you go you decided to do the opposite, "professor i'm sorry just let me go please" you could see that he likes when you beg and it was so demeaning but he let go of you and said exactly what you thought. "i like when you beg, i can't wait to hear more of it and how far it could go little bird" you froze at the nickname again and look at him with ferocity in your eyes and he chuckles. you left not knowing that he had other plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the professor is a cocky guy and enjoys making reader hot and bothered.   
> BUT reader may have grown a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everybody! i am new to writing but not new to this beloved website THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION i hope you like it and let me know your feelings! 
> 
> looking forward to posting more.


End file.
